Until Sovengarde Beckons
by InquisitorAshlynn
Summary: With the land torn apart by a raging civil war, the return of dragons, and the end times near, Skyrim is plagued with uncertainty and fear. Alani and her twin brother, Dagjlo, discover this themselves. Tossed into continuous conflict, the pair find out who they really are. Blessed by Akatosh and cursed from Hircine, Alani and Dagjlo become what they were born to be...


The friendly hum of bees and other insects droned intentively around the two figures quietly pacing themselves down the crooked cobblestone path. Lush dark green evergreens loomed over the set, stretching up into the bright cloudless morning sky. The path curved downwards past rocky slopes that crept down the sides of the old walkway. The two walked in silence, listening to the familiar sounds of their home; Skyrim.

The small group of was made up of a man and a woman; not lovers, but not just friends. They were siblings in fact, on their way home from the sandy dunes of Hammerfell. The trip was long and tiring, setting weariness in their bones only a soft plush bed could fix. Just thinking about resting made the woman yawn, lift up her muscular arms and shake out the sleep. She rested them back at her side and smacked her lips several times before taking a glimpse at her older brother, Dagjlo.

He continued to walk along, ignoring her disturbance. His eyes were focused ahead, surely scanning the landscape for any means of danger. The woman leaned forward, angling her body to see his face clearly. There was always a concerned frown upon Dagjlo's face, giving him a harsh exterior appearance that made him look older and wiser than he really was. They were, in fact, the same age. Almost. He was born first, so he was the oldest twin and his sister remained the younger one until the day she dies.

She was watching him again. Dagjlo could always tell when her hauntingly beautiful pale eyes were studying him. His gaze shifted slowly towards her smiling face. She was indeed staring him down, quietly waiting for him to strike up a conversation. Probably about home and now what they would do. He gave a heavy sigh and rubbed his brow and temples with one hand.

Dagjlo cocked his head to her and frowned. "Yes, Alani?"

Alani smiled warmly at her brother and gently grabbed his hand. The gesture confused him greatly, for Alani was not one to usually show affection, unless you are someone named Abbard. Alani adored the man immensely and was constantly showering him with affection and praise. The man was indeed their father, but such kindness was strange to see.

Her smile faded as he stared into her face, bewildered. "I miss Abbard. Will we visit him soon?"

Dagjlo's expression softened. He gave Alani's hand a quick squeeze of reassurance.

"Of course. He will want to hear about all of our journey and adventures," Dagjlo stated calmly. "You can even tell him about the fight between me and the sand dunes."

Alani's face brighten when he mentioned the sandy hills in Hammerfell. "And how you tumbled down them?"

"Yes, yes."

The young woman squealed with delight and she ran ahead of her brother, twirling and dancing under the pine forest, happy to finally be home. Dagjlo chuckled loudly and chased after her. The two played merrily, oblivious to the state that Skyrim was in and soon they would come to realize hands on.

**XOOTOOX**

The sound of steel clashing, men shrieking in excruciating pain, and the thunderous pounding of hooves sent Alani scrambling to her feet from her soft makeshift grass bed. Dagjlo was up right away as well. "Shor's bones! What was that?!" Alani turned fiercely, facing her brother, eyes wide open, full of fear and surprise.

"I have no idea… Maybe we should move along." Dagjlo encouraged Alani to move forward, but the gesture was too late. Bursting through the bushes, men in blue and red scattered around them, trapping the pair within bodies of soldiers. Clearly the men in blue were outnumbered and they dropped their weapons and surrendered to the red clads.

Dagjlo grabbed his sister and hid her behind him, shielding her from any harm. A man dressed in crimson steel armor approached the defeated men. His gaze scanned the hordes and saw the two Nords who weren't dressed in blue armor, but in rags. He gave a snort.

"Looks like we got some border jumpers, maybe even Stormcloak spies." The man eyed the two, taking in every detail.

The male was strongly built; broad chest, muscular arms, pulsing neck. He certainly looked like a warrior. His hair was shoulder length, but it rested on his back due to his bangs braided and folded back in his ears. It shone a light blonde in the pure sunlight like the rays of the sun shining through honey. The nord's eyes were fierce and wild, gray and intense, like a wolf's. Hair covered his chin and jaw, giving the man a mature look. A faint scar ran over his lips and disappeared under his chin. The general averted his gaze towards the young woman hiding behind the warrior.

She looked basically the same as the warrior. Light blonde hair, gray eyes, skinny figure, muscular, and a wide jaw line. She was eerily beautiful. Around those animal like grey eyes, blackness engulfed her eyelids. Her lips were shaded the color of his armor, a crimson red. Her hair hung down at her waist. Damn, she was beautiful. The general blinked a couples times and shook his head.

"You all are to come with us at once. Tullius is waiting."

The warrior stepped forward, frowning deeply. "Wait, we're not apart of this. Just let us go."

The general cautiously took a step back. "No. Everyone is to come with us. No questions and if anyone chooses to opposed, punishment will follow."

He swiftly turned his heels and went to a clearing where horses and carriages were waiting. Dagjlo glanced at Alani, who stood hid behind him, shivering in terror. He wrapped an arm around her shaking shoulders and brought her close as the red soldiers escorted them to the carriages.

"We'll be okay," he whispered in her ear. Alani's eyes continued to stare straight, clouded with worry and uncertainty.

**XOOTOOX**

Two days went by sluggishly and it felt like eternity to Dagjlo. Under the bright twinkling stars, the carriages rocked to and fro on the old stone road. The Nord payed no attention to the other men in the carriage with him. They were all asleep and so was Alani. She breathed quietly in her slumber while leaning on her brother's shoulder. The oldest twin sighed sadly and nuzzled up next to her and soon drifted off into a heavy sleep.

The cawing of birds within the forest awoke Dagjlo from his dreamless sleep. As soon as he stirred, a man perked up and attempted small talk.

"Hey you. You're finally awake."

Dagjlo lazily squinted his eyes at the Nord in blue across from him. He made an effortless snarl with his mouth, catching the man off guard. The blonde Nord gave a deep chuckle.

"Easy. I'm not the enemy here," he retorted while glaring at the red soldier driving the carriage.

He continued, again with a serious, but friendly tone."You were trying to cross the border with this woman, right?"

Dagjlo turned his attention to his sister, who was still sleeping soundlessly on his shoulder. He smiled feebly towards her. Then he continued to stare down the Stormcloak sitting patiently across from him. "Yes, I did cross it," Dagjlo spitted through his teeth. "We were home finally and then this happened."

He tried to throw a hand into the air, alas he forgot they bounded his hands together. The force of his movement jolted Alani awake and looked around in a panic.

"Where am I," she announced out loud. Dagjlo hushed her quietly and repeated again the story he had to tell her the past few days. Amnesia flooded her memories and Dagjlo woke every morning baffled she still knew him.

After she seemed to calm down, Dagjlo turned back to the Stormcloak. The man shook his head and sighed remorsefully. "Walked right into that Imperial ambush, same as us, and that thief over there." The man lifted his chin to his right. The twins' eyes followed his gaze and saw the black haired Imperial, dressed in beige rags, stained with dirt and other unknown stains, known as the thief.

He glared towards the blonde Nord in blue with undissolving hatred. "Damn you Stormcloaks! Skyrim was fine until you came along!" he growled harshly, spitting each word as he spoke indignantly. "The Empire was nice and lazy. If they hadn't been looking for you, I could have stolen that horse and been halfway to Hammerfell. You there," the black haired man's attention was on Dagjlo's, "you and me, we shouldn't be here. It's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants."

He silently stared at him, with wavering eyes, not wanting to get further involved in this argument. Dagjlo felt Alani's small hand curl into his, gripping it tight. He returned the gesture. Ageless pine trees slowly drifted by, still standing tall when the twins got here, as the carriage lurched along the bumpy road. "We're all brother and sisters in binds now, thief," the Stormcloak frowned, shaking some of his hair from his eyes.

"Shut up back there," the carriage driver quickly remarked, annoyed from their conversation.

There was silence between them. Each person left to their own thoughts, deciding what would become of them. Alani curiously glanced down at her hands; the bindings were cutting into her wrists, leaving raw red lines in the binds wake. She shifted uncomfortably, trying to ease some of the stinging from the blisters beginning to form under the ropes. The thief broke the unpleasant silence.

"What's his problem," he said as he eyed the gagged man sitting next to the female Nord.

Outraged from the thief's comment, the blonde Nord lashed out. "Watch your tongue!" the blonde haired man hissed. "You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King!"

She honestly forgot about the man perched next to her on the bench. Probably because he was unable to speak at the moment, but why gag him and not the rest of us? The thought branded her mind and soon an uneasy feeling settled in the pit of her stomach, making it churn. The unsteady rocking of carriage was not helping either.

"Ulfric, the Jarl of Windhelm?" the thief mumbled to himself, lost to his thoughts. "You're the leader of the rebellion," he commented slowly, putting the pieces together. "But if they captured you… Oh gods! Where are they taking us?" He shot a panicked look to the man to his right.

Alani ignored the thief's sudden emotion change and continued to the study the gagged man. His head was lowered, eyes unreadable, obviously ashamed or furious he was captured, yet he almost looked sad. She stared longer, wanting a peek at his face. The Jarl shifted his eyes and noticed the young blonde woman curiously watching him. Their eyes met.

She heard Dagjlo's husky voice caught in his throat as he cleared it loudly. He nudged her arm gently and she immediately looked away from the man, no... Ulfric.

"I do not know where we are going," the blonde man sighed and stared woefully at the trail in front of them, "But Sovngarde awaits."

"No! This can't be happening! This isn't happening." The thief whimpered to himself as the carriage sluggishly moved down the cobblestone path. A fort was coming into view. The doors were wide open, inviting weary souls to rest, forever.

The Nord in blue turned towards the frightened man. "Hey, what village are you from, horse thief?"

"Why do you care?" the thief scoffed.

"A Nord's last thoughts should be of home."

The horse thief mournfully looked at the Stormcloak to his right. He stammered, "Rorikstead. I'm from Rorikstead."

The blonde man in blue nodded and watched as they pulled through the gates, surrounded by men and women dressed in steel armor. A balding man, sitting on a brown Bay horse, spoke loudly to the soldiers around him, addressing commands.

A female voice rang out. "General Tullius, sir! The headsman is waiting!"

"Good, let's get this over with," the balding man sitting upon the horse growled. The woman watched the general as the cart lurched by. He had an intimidating frown upon his face, worse than Dagjlo's, and his eyes were weathered from war, which probably gave him the supremacy appearance. Opposing him, a elvish woman sat tall upon a steed, sneering at the prisoners. Something about the woman made the Alani uncomfortable. Scooting to her right, the young woman accidently bumped into Ulfric. Her head automatically rotated to the Jarl, expecting a glare, but his expression was the same and he continued to stare at the floor boards.

The Jarl calmly collected his thoughts. She was a beautiful young woman, who had clearly gone through many ordeals through her life, but she seemed to keep on smiling even though she knew what lay ahead. Such a brave hearty lass.

"Shor, Mara, Diabella, Kynareth, Akatosh, Divines, please help me!" Alani jumped to the sound of the thief's voice as he called out for help to the supreme beings. She knew nothing could help them now, except a miracle.

Focused again on the moving carriage, she noticed the Stormcloak scoff at the authority figure, sitting highly on his horse. "Look at him," he sarcastically said while eyeing him up and down. "General Tullius, the military governor. And it looks like the Thalmor are with him!" He lowered his head and whispered darkly, "Damn elves. I bet they had something to do with this." He lifted his head and quietly observed their surroundings. "This is Helegen. I used to be sweet on a girl from here. Wonder if Vilad is still making that mead with the juniper berries." He paused for a moment, remembering happier times. "Funny. When I was a boy, imperial walls and towers used to make me feel so safe."

Their bodies rocked to the movement of the cart down the cobblestone road, occasionally bumping on a loose brick, sending them stumbling in their seats. They past little wooden cottages, a inn and quiet stores, bustling with life in their own ways. A small boy sat in front of a house, watching the parade of soldiers and prisoners. "Who are they, daddy?" the woman heard the boy ask his father.

A deep gruff voice, Dagjlo assumed it belonged to the father, answered the boy. "Go inside, Little cub."

"Why? I want to watch the soldiers."

"Inside the house. Now."

The boy sighed unhappily and replied, "Yes father."

Soon the carriage stopped in front of a large cobblestone wall, littered in green curling vines, searching the rocky face for a place to rest. To the prisoners left, a stone tower loomed darkly over an aged cobblestone block, stained from the past. Surprised, the thief turned to the Stormcloak. "Why are we stopping?"

"Why do you think," he stately flatly. "End of line. Let's go. Shouldn't keep the gods waiting." He stood up confidently and waited for the thief to get up as well.

The thief's legs shook violently as he stood up from the carriage. "No, wait! We're not rebels!" he yelled as he leaped down to the ground.

The twins followed behind him, bewildered from what was happening. The thief was right. Dagjlo was not a rebel, but if the gods wanted him to die today, then so be it. He was ready to face his death with honor. A true Nord would do so. His sister, on the other hand, didn't deserve this. Maybe he could convince the general to spare her. Dabbles of salty water filled his eyes and a single tear rolled gently down his cheek. Alani noticed and rubbed her brother's face clean. They shared a brief smile, only to be interrupted by the Stormcloak.

"Face your death with some courage, thief!" The blonde Nord trailed behind Dagjlo. Alani imagined the frown that formed on the Nord's face simply by hearing the tone of his voice. Her lips turned up into a small smile at that thought.

"You've got to tell them we weren't with you! This is a mistake!" Dagjlo rolled his eyes in annoyance at the thief's continuous pleas. He simply needed to understand this is how it was meant to be. There's no changing it.

"Step toward the block as we call your name," a female soldier instructed. The soldier watched intently as the rest of the prisoners jumped down from the wagons. "One at a time," she screeched.

The young woman heard the hushed sigh in back of her. "Empire loves their damned lists." She gave a noiseless chuckle at the persistent man's demeanor.

"Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm." A young soldier called out. He stood awkwardly next to the screeching female soldier, anxiously scanning his eyes over the list before him.

"It has been an honor, Jarl Ulfric." She hesitantly glanced at the regal man. Her heart sank as she continued to watch the fearless leader calmly walk towards the block. He turned his head and watched Alani, peering right into her soul. She gasped and quickly gave the Nord a feeble smile, assuring him and surprisingly, he returned the warm gesture.

The young soldier's voice startled her, bringing to back to reality. He announced the next prisoner on the list. "Ralof of Riverwood." The proud Nord, Ralof, made his way to the block. "Lokir of Rorikstead."

"No! I'm not a rebel! You can't do this!" The young woman gasped in shock as she watched the thief named Lokir sprint for the exit of the fort.

"Halt!" the female soldier bellowed.

"You're not gonna kill me!"

"Archers!" One single arrow was shot and brought Lokir down. He collapsed on the cobblestone road and didn't move again. She looked away from the gruesome sight and closed her eyes tightly shut. "Anyone else feel like running?"

"Wait, both of you." The woman's eyes snapped open quickly and saw the young male soldier point at her and her brother. "Step forward." As she took a step closer to him, he glanced up and down, eyeing her body and face. "Who… are you two?"

**XOOTOOX**

"I am called Alani and this is my brother, Dagjlo." She lifted her chin and peered at the two Imperial soldiers, both staring at her with perplexity. The man continued to stare, until he shook himself out of his trance and questioned the officer next to him. "Captain, what should we do? They're not on the list."

The captain smirked cruelly at Alani, sizing her up. "Forget the list, Hadvar. She and her brother goes to the block." The female captain tossed her head towards the block, smiling at the Nord woman. Alani kept quiet, but she was seething with anger. She bit on her lip and went towards the other Nords with Dagjlo following close at her heels.

Ulfric tried to keep his expression emotionless, but when the woman, Alani, was announced to the block, he felt his heart cringe and his face twitched. She did not deserve this. She is not apart of this. Ulfric's face grew hotter each moment as he thought about her untimely death. Under the rags stuffed in his mouth, he silently cursed the damn Imperials.

The Imperial soldier, named Hadvar, hastily walked after Alani. "You picked a bad time to come home, kinsman. We will be sure to send your remains and your brothers' to your family," he stated miserably as they walked along. When she didn't reply, he quickly dejected, "Follow the captain, prisoners." Hadvar then halted and wandered to the front of the block.

The balding general came into view, wearing his crimson steel armor and gallivanting his figure around, making everyone acknowledge him. "Ulfric Stormcloak, so I'm hearing some in Helgen call you a hero," General Tullis bellowed as he paced in front of the Jarl of Windhelm.

The Jarl grunted angrily under the cloth stuffed in his mouth, his face turning redder by the second as the balding man, before him, glared him down like a monster. Tullius continued to watch Ulfric struggled and finally the general's voice boomed.

"But a hero doesn't use a power like the voice to murder his king and usurp his throne. You started this war! Plunged Skyrim into chaos! And now the Empire is going to put you down and restore the peace!" Abruptly, a strange cry sounded from the distance. Everyone looked around nervously.

"What was that," the female captain questioned.

General Tullis squinted his eyes and searched the sky, gaining knowledge where the cry emitted from. "It's nothing. Carry on." He waved his hand, signaling the captain to proceed.

"Yes, General Tullis!" The captain then faced the priestess. "Give them their last rights," she barked.

The priestess nodded silently. "As we commend your souls to Atherius, blessings of the eight Divines-"

"For the love of Talos, shut up and let's get this over with!" All heads turned to see a light haired Stormcloak soldier march his way up to the block, infuriated from the current situation.

"As you wish," the priestess replied. She turned and walked away from the block, leaving the Nord to his fate.

"Come on! I haven't got all morning!" the Stormcloak yelled as the captain roughly shoved him down to the bloodied block. He glanced up to the headsman and smirked. "My ancestors are smiling at me, Imperials. Can you say the same?"

Alani looked away. All she heard was the thwack of steel meeting soft skin and the thud of his once attached head plopping into the basket. She managed to stifle a gag.

"You Imperial bastards!" a female Stormcloak shrieked.

"Justice," an Imperial howled in response.

"Death to the Stormcloaks!" another roared furiously.

"As fearless in death as he was life," Rolaf muttered under his breath.

"Next! The female Nord in the rags," the captain yelled unscathed by the bloody mess. She pointed at Alani and gestured her to walk to the block. Another shriek filled the silence, louder and closer this time. Alani scanned her intense grey eyes around the area, alas she did not find anything.

"There it is again," a voice piped up, "did you hear that?"

The captain cleared her throat. "I said NEXT PRISONER!" she commanded savagely.

"To the block, prisoner, nice and easy," Hadvar kindly guided Alani to the block. She stumbled into it, stalling the inescapable, but the captain hauled her up, then pushed her down with an armored foot. Alani's smooth sun-kissed skin met the block's cold surface and it sent chills down her spine. Someone just died here, she thought to herself. She gulped silently. I'm next.

Dagjlo watch his brave twin make her way to her death. He managed to hold back the tears, until now. They flowed quietly down his dirty face, leaving streaks. Deep in his thoughts, he prayed for any means of a miracle to save her. Dagjlo closed his eyes.

Alani closed her eyes, as well, tightly shut, waiting for the axe to be brought down on her neck. Suddenly, the earth shook and a large winged beast landed on the tower in front of her view. She snapped her pale eyes open, watching the figure roaring and causing everyone to be caught off balance. The headsman dropped his axe and fell to the ground. "It can't be," she exhaled in astonishment.

"What in Oblivion is that?!" The headsman dragged himself to his feet, but only to be knocked down again.

"Sentry, what do you see!?"

Before anyone responded, a shrilling scream alarmed everyone. "It's in the town!" The dragon sat upon the top of the tower, eyeing its prey. The beast's black scaled skin glinted in the sunlight, giving the beast almost a friendly look. It stretched out its wings, displaying its massive structure, and then its fierce red eyes met Alani's icy grey eyes. They pierced straight through Alani as they both stared at each other. She could have sworn the beast squinted, drawing its eyebrows in and frowned at her. Alani was thrown off guard when the dragon suddenly let out a terrifying roar, causing the sky to grow dark and the clouds began to swirl ominously. The beast leaped off the tower and flew off, beating its wings heavily.

A deafening clap of thunder filled the threatening air, sending Alani to her senses. She tried to stand up, but a powerful wind surged around her, whipping her waist length light blonde hair furiously. The elements threw her violently off the block and sent her tumbling on the sharp cobblestone. She fiercely skidded to a halt and peered up as the large tower crumbled, making boulders fly in various directions. Alani covered her head and curled up into a ball, shielding herself from falling debris. A large hand suddenly gripped her shoulder and tugged at her to get up. She gave an ear-splitting scream as the figure grabbed both of her shoulders and shook her.

"Hey! Get up! Come on! The gods won't give us another chance!" The Stormcloak soldier called Ralof dusted off Alani's shoulders with his rough hands and then gestured her to follow him. "This way," he shouted through the abundance of noises.

Alani squinted at him, but all she saw was a blurred figure running off in the distance, beckoning her to follow. She tried to move, but she couldn't see straight and her head was throbbing immensely from the fall. She fought the shaking earth, trying to keep her balance while searching for Ralof. She pushed her hands out, feeling for anything or anyone. Unexpectedly, she felt someone grab her shaking extended hand, taking it softly and gently pulling her towards it. She soon was being lead across the courtyard to safety.

**XOOTOOX**

The unknown hand had guided her into a standing tower, sheltering injured Nords from the raging dragon's hot breath. The hand let go instantly and Alani brought her hands to her eyes, carefully rubbing out dust particles from her brilliant eyes. She blinked twice. Her gaze was at the floor, staring at two feet, covered in fur armor. She followed the figure's body until she reached the face. It was Ralof, and he didn't seem too happy.

"That was close," he gasped through labored breaths, while wiping the sweat from his brows. He looked over Alani's shoulders and noticed a man, dressed in noble clothing, standing near the entrance of the tower. He gasped, surprised to see his leader got away safely. "Jarl Ulfric! What was that thing!" Ralof cried at the formerly gagged man. "Could the legends be true?!"

"Legends don't burn down buildings," he calmly stated in a regal tone, watching the balls of light pummel the little village. Alani clearly got a better look at the man. His eyes were sharp and fierce, like a wild animal that was trapped. She noticed a scar across his cheek, leading over his lip. It was faded, but it was still there, indicating he had been in fights before and not some milk drinker who inherited his throne. Alani's eyes drifted up and down his body, eyeing every detail. She almost swooned while imaging Ulfric fighting that dragon to protect her, but her fantasies were cut short. He turned his heel and swiftly rushed towards the stairs, leading farther up into the aging tower. "We have to move! Now!"

Alani had started to run after Ralof, but she noticed she was missing her other half. "Where is my brother," she screamed. She hastily made for the door, but a large arm stopped her in her tracks. "He seems like a strong lad. I'm sure he's fine." Ulfric glared down at the young woman. "Go! Now!" He pointed to the stairs and Alani willingly followed his commands.

Ralof sprinted up the ascension, occasionally glancing over his broad shoulder to check if the blonde Nord woman was still there. Alani looked back, but Ulfric was not following. He was trying to help the wounded soldiers up. Her heart almost leapt from her chest watching him. Strong, brave and kind, what a catch. She ran after Ralof who was waiting for her near the top of the first flight of stairs. A man was waiting for them at the top.

"Come on! This way," the soldier shouted and beckoned Ralof and Alani towards him. Out of nowhere, the floor of the tower trembled, causing the soldiers to scatter. As quickly as the trembling started, it ceased. The soldier across from Ralof gave a relieved smile. Suddenly, the cobblestone wall burst, sending obliterated rocks over the unknown soldier. He hit the opposing wall and crumbled to the floor. Just as expected, a large head appeared and breathed hot blazing flames at the fallen man. Ralof was quick; he jumped back and covered Alani as the dragon tore down the stone. Sheltered under Ralof's large sturdy arms, Alani clenched her eyes shut and flinched from the heat filling the tower's small space.

"That was close," Ralof sighed above her. He lifted his head and checked if the beast decided to terrorize someone else. Thankfully the dragon was gone, for now. Alani felt Ralof's grip loosen and her arms immediately reacted to his disappearance. She jumped up and grabbed his arm, hugging it close.

"Please don't leave me!" Ralof, surprised from her actions, blinked tentatively, unsure what to do to comfort her. He slowly removed her begging hands away from him and wrapped one arm around her shoulders, hesitantly. "Don't worry lass. I won't abandon you." He smiled warmly down at Alani while rubbing her shoulder gingerly.

He then cautiously removed his limb and studied the damage the dragon had inflicted. There was no way to go, but through the hole in the wall. He leaned out the gaping cavity, hunting for any means of escaping. Well there's the inn, he thought.

"Here! You'll have to jump!" Ralof rushed to Alani, bringing her to the mouth of the hole. The woman peered closely at the distance, yet her face reluctantly showed the uncertainty about the situation.

"That's very high. I-i don't know if I can make it," Alani shook her head 'no' as she held on to Ralof's large figure.

"It's the only way! Go!" With that, he pushed the frightened woman to her safety.

Alani landed hard on the wooden floor, creating a loud thud as her body made contact. She sluggishly got to her feet and wiped at her frame, as if to wipe away the pain. She sighed, looking over her shoulder, only to see that Ralof had disappeared. Limbs still aching from the fall, Alani limped to the closest exit of the burning building and leaping down the scaffolding onto the earth once more. Her eyes soon drifted to the horrifying scene in front of her, distorting her expression with fear.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay so I totally changed this. I finally know where I want to go. As you can see, the dragonborn has a twin who also is the dragonborn.<strong>_

_**OMG TWO DOVAHKIINS?!**_

_**Yes, just to satisfy some people on here for a male and a female hero. *siiiiigh***_

_**Anyway, in the next chapter I will try to finish up the beginning. (And also clarify where Dagjlo has gone to!)**_

_**I'm really excited about this and I hope you will join me on this journey. Please review or comment suggestions or fan mail! They always help!**_

_**NO FLAMES! If you don't like it, there are many other stories on this website to satisfy your needs. Thank you.**_


End file.
